Toffee Tornado
is a type of blocker in Candy Crush Saga. They first appeared in level 411 as the new element introduced in the 29th episode, Soda Swamp. Toffee tornadoes start off looking like normal candies, however after the level's objective has been announced they turn into tornadoes. On mobile devices, they instead emerge from a crack already onscreen. All Toffee Tornadoes are removed after the release of Hoax Hollow, after 3 nerfages. Appearances Toffee tornadoes were the rarest blockers in the game. They formerly appeared frequently in Soda Swamp and Rainbow Runway, but appear very rarely afterwards, with only a few of them appearing somewhere in World Ten to Twelve. For the list of levels that appeared this blocker, see here. Nerfages and Final Removal Toffee Tornadoes were considered as the most hated blockers and elements in the game. They have received 3 major nerfs before their final removal. *When they were first introduced, toffee tornadoes were not affected by special candies. This blocker was one of the reasons the original versions of Level 419, 421, and 425 were insanely hard and luck-dependent. They also make several Dreamworld levels difficult, due to the effect that they have on the moon scale. *This was changed when the next episode, Rainbow Runway, came out. The change involved removing the toffee tornadoes for 5 moves by special candies or cake bombs. *As of Candy Kaiju (or maybe Fizzy Falls) update, tornadoes do not respawn after being removed by special candies or cake bombs. However, it's non-respawning change took place on mobile first. *As of Eggnog Emporium, tornadoes only act every 2 moves. This weakened them significantly, making them able to block only one tile, and making them much easier to (permanently) remove them from the board. *This was one of the most hated elements in the game, as it makes levels like level 417 highly luck-based, which is also the reason why the toffee tornadoes were nerfed. *All toffee tornadoes got removed from web version on October 28, 2015. For mobile version, they got removed with the release of android v1.63.0.2 on November 2, 2015. Properties *The toffee tornado has some very unusual properties. Every 2 moves (or every move before), the twisters move to another random tile. These twisters can't be matched with any other candy. However, they can be removed by special candies. *When they move to a new tile, the tile they had land on becomes cracked, but the crack disappears and allows candies to fall into that tile. Before an update, the crack stays there for a move before it disappears entirely. *These blockers are unique in that they can actually be helpful. When a toffee tornado lands on a tile where there is already a blocker, it can actually break that blocker or take a layer off, but also keep that blocker (if not totally destroyed) immune to other effects until it leaves. This was especially prominent in the first version of level 417. *However, they don't break jelly. If they land on a special candy they will set the special candy off, which can be a nuisance especially on levels, like 421 and 425, where special candy combinations are required as part of an order. Even if the special candy is not required for an order, you may have been planning to combine it with something else. Therefore, this is one of the many annoying properties about this blocker. *In Dreamworld, candies destroyed by Toffee Tornadoes does affect the moon scale, but this only happens on web version. Trivia *This was regarded as the most hated blocker in the game. *Only 27 levels in Reality and 18 in Dreamworld ever had Toffee Tornadoes just before their removal. **There were 14 levels in Soda Swamp, 5 in Rainbow Runway, 1 in Butterscotch Boulders, and 2 in Sugary Shire featuring the Toffee Tornado prior to the release of Coco Crossroads. **Its appearance drought in Reality reached 416 levels with the release of Coco Crossroads. It reappears on level 881. **Only five levels ever featured Toffee Tornadoes since Coco Crossroads. They were Level 881, Level 882, Level 888, Level 946, and Level 1039. Levels 946 and 1039 were the only levels released featuring Toffee Tornadoes after the end of Dreamworld. *Toffee tornadoes can go through marmalade and liquorice lock. If one lands on a special candy covered by blockers, the special candy will be set off. *When a toffee tornado hits a wrapped candy, the wrapped candy will only explode once instead of twice as it usually does. *The toffee tornado of iOS has less poly-points and less quality than the Facebook version. You can clearly see the unsmooth joints and the blurred shapes of the toffee tornado. *If a piece of chocolate gets destroyed by a toffee tornado landing on top of it, this will NOT stop it from spreading on the next move (as opposed to when chocolate is broken by a match made by the player) **Actually, chocolate spreads before the tornadoes move. *Unlike most other blockers, toffee tornadoes cannot be destroyed by a lollipop hammer or sweet teeth. **Actually popcorn is immune to the lollipop hammer, sweet teeth, and cake bombs, but not color bomb + color bomb combinations. *They seem to avoid the cake bomb blocker and also coconut wheels. *This was the newest element in the game until conveyor belts have been introduced. *A regular candy match adjacent to a toffee tornado sitting on top of a multilayered icing will not destroy any layers, nor will a special candy. *This is the only blocker in the entire game to not be present in the old level 500. The new version has no icing thicker than 3 layers. *Many suspect that the tornadoes know when a power up or other game-changing move is about to be made, and so will destroy a candy to stop it. This makes levels like 417, 419, 421, and 425 even more unbearable. *Level 459 used to have 9 toffee tornadoes, the most in a single level. *Many people believed that the episode Toffee Tower, due to its name, would see the return of the toffee tornado; however, this was not the case. *In the new update with the release of Eggnog Emporium, toffee tornadoes were nerfed - they now act every two moves and the crack disappears immediately. (because the crack will be disappeared after 2 moves) This is the reason why level 459 is much harder than normal. *Candies destroyed by Toffee Tornadoes count toward the order. **A sugar drop being hit by a tornado will be collected correctly. *This is the first blocker that got removed in the game. This is also the first element other than the Shuffle booster to be removed from the game. **However even after the removal, it still appears in splash text. **Some users may have the Shuffle booster in recent web versions. Gallery |-| Facebook= Toffee Tornado Crack.png|A crack Toffee Tornado Jelly.png|A crack on a jelly Toffee Tornado Double Jelly.png|A crack on a double jelly Toffee1.png|A Tornado on a sachet Toffee2.png|A Tornado on 2-layered icing Toffee3.png|A Tornado on 3-layered icing |-| Mobile devices= Kimage.jpg|A tornado on a single jelly Imaggrjgtijfvji.jpg|A tornado on a double jelly |-| Splash= CCS_splash_26.png|How to deal with toffee tornadoes. This message can still appear after the removal of this blocker. Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:One-hit blockers Category:Movable blockers